The present invention relates to fan inlet diffuser housings for air cycle machines, and more specifically, to systems and methods for retaining a center body in a fan inlet diffuser housing by mechanical fasteners.
In modern commercial aircraft, an air cycle machine (ACM) is provided to suitably condition air to be supplied to the cabin or cockpit or other locations for occupant comfort. Typically, such ACMs condition a flow of pressurized air, for example bleed air from the aircraft engine, by not only regulating the pressure of the air to a desired level for cabin pressurization, but also by cooling and dehumidifying the air. The flow of compressed bleed air to be conditioned, which can be in excess of 150° C., is first passed through a compressor section of the ACM where it is further cooled causing condensation of moisture in the air, thereby dehumidifying the air. The dehumidified air is then expanded through a turbine section of the ACM to reduce the pressure to a desired pressure level for delivery to its point of use, (e.g. the aircraft passenger or pilot cabin). ACMs include Fan Inlet Diffuser Housings (FIDHs) to receive the flow of the hot intake air. In order to reduce noise in the FIDH, components of the FIDH are in a bonded configuration. In the presence of the heated air, the bonds can release.